When A Nobody Meet A Somebody
by stenner
Summary: One Shot OC. Ketika kau mengirimkan seseorang yang way out of your league sebuah puisi cinta.


Fic lain buata saya yang semestinya buat #HLTask. Yang ini menang murid terbaik juga... ehehhe.. \(^0^)/

As always, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and i'm merely one of her fans..

Sebuah fic yang mengandung puisi, yang ditujukan hanya kepada belahan jiwa.. (bahasanya cliche) ah, OC juga yang ini.

Aku sedang menuliskan namaku dia akhir perkamen ketika tiba-tiba Lavender memasuki kamar. Dengan serabutan aku melempar pena buluku ke bawah meja dan mengambil buku sejarah tebal dan membantingnya ke atas meja, mencoba menutupi perkamen tersebut. Sialnya secara tidak sengaja aku menyenggol botol tinta, membuat tanganku dan seluruh barang di atas mejaku tertutup oleh cairan hitam.

"Hey, May, apa yang kau-" nada Lavender turun satu oktaf ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia member kesan jijik dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum janggal. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera keluar dari kamar.

Aku menghela napas ketika mendengar pintu yang tertutup.

"Sial, aku harus menulis yang baru," keluhku, mengangkat perkamenku yang ternodai sebagian oleh tinta. Tidak begitu parah, namun aku mau semuanya perfect. Karena, karena-

"Surat cinta ya?"

"GYAA! Fearne, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" teriakku kaget.

Fearne, temanku, merampas perkamen yang kupegang barusan.

"_This is not a story, this is not a courtesy. This is me telling you, about my feeling boldly._Wow, seriously, your rhyming sucks," kata Fearne, membaca tulisan di perkamenku.

"Kembalikan!" kataku, mencoba mengejarnya, yang sekarang melompat ke atas ranjang.

"_I'm the girl that you've never thought existed. I'm the girl that you've never thought be there. I'm the girl that you've never glanced at. I'm the girl that you've ever encountered only by chance_," lanjut Fearne.

"Fearne Mester, kembalikan saat ini juga," kataku, mengejarnya yang sekarang dengan cekatan berlari ke seberang ruangan.

"_I'm the girl that you'll never talk to. I'm the girl that you'll know, only because of this poem. I'm the girl that never stood up, less than ordinary, cause you'll find nothing inside me._Wow, kau terdengar sangat rendah hati di sini," kata Fearne.

"_But you. You're the boy that stood up. You're the boy that everyone recognizes. You're the boy that everyone salutes. You're the boy that everyone is clapping for. You're the boy that everyone accepts as their leader. You're the boy that being looked upon. You're the boy that have everything._Siapa sih yang kau sukai?" tanya Fearne, menoleh kepadaku sebelum melompat dari kejaranku dan entah bagaimana berhasil membuatku terjatuh ke tanah dan duduk di atasku.

"_But beyond that flattery, beyond that judging. You're the boy that I've been looking at my entire life. You're the boy that I've been willing to give my life. You're the boy that I want to spend my time with. You're the boy, that I love._Awh, so sweet," kata Fearne, menahanku yang memberontak di bawah kakinya.

"_The girl that nobody knew, talking about love with the boy that everybody praised. I don't ask for more, than love in return._Hanya seperti ini?" kata Fearne, membalik-balik perkamen, berusaha mencari kelanjutan dari puisi tadi.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak mendapatkan inspirasi," kataku.

"Ya, sudahlah. Memangnya kau akan memberikan ini kepada siapa sih?" tanya Fearne, memberikan perkamen tersebut kepadaku.

"Kau tidak akan menduganya," kataku, membereskan mejaku yang kotor dengan tongkat sihir.

"May, kau bodoh atau apa? Jangan gunakan reparo. Evanesco!" kata Fearne, mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

...

"_This is not a story, this is not a courtesy._

_This is me telling you, about my feeling boldly._

_I'm the girl that you've never thought existed._

_I'm the girl that you've never thought be there._

_I'm the girl that you've never glanced at._

_I'm the girl that you've ever encountered only by chance_

_I'm the last girl that you'll ever think about_

_I'm the girl that you'll never talk to_

_I'm the girl that you'll know, only because of this poem._

_I'm the girl that never stood up, less than ordinary, or you even can't say ordinary cause you'll find nothing inside me._

_A nobody._

_But you._

_You're the boy that stood up._

_You're the boy that everyone recognizes._

_You're the boy that everyone salutes._

_You're the boy that the teacher is clapping for._

_You're the boy that everyone accepts as their leader._

_You're the boy that being looked upon._

_You're the boy that has everything._

_But beyond that flattery, beyond that judging._

_You're the boy that I've been looking at my entire life._

_You're the boy that I've been willing to give my life._

_You're the boy that I want to spend my time with._

_You're the boy, that I love._

_The girl that nobody knew, talking about love with the boy that everybody praised._

_The girl that's been waiting in her entire life, willing to wait for the boy that only need to answer yes_

_The girl that never asked for anything, only asked for the boy's love in return."_

Aku membaca ulang puisi yang kubuat, menambahkan beberapa kata dan kalimat di beberapa bagian. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju owlery, mencari seekor burung hantu yang bisa kugunakan.

"Antarkan ini, secepatnya, ya," kataku.

Burung hantu tersebut segera terbang keluar dari jendela yang terbuka. Aku berniat untuk melangkah keluar ketika seseorang memasuki owlery. Jangtungku setengah copot ketika aku mengenali orang yang memasuki owlery. Orang terkahir yang ingin kulihat saat ini. Oh, tidak.

Ia masuk dengan langkah soknya, memakan sebuah apel hijau sambil memegang lipatan perkamen di tangan satunya. Ia bahkan hanya memandangku sekilas dengan tatapan dingin, kemudian berjalan melewatiku.

Tepat saat itu burung hantu yang kukirim memasuki owlery lagi dan hinggap di lengannya. Aku mematung, menunggu reaksinya.

"Huh, apa ini?" aku mendengarnya berkomentar.

Ia membaca perkamen tersebut sebentar, dan aku berdoa dalam hati, entah berdoa untuk apa. Aku tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Wajahnya datar. Oh, mengapa laki-laki yang kusukai harus berada di sana tepat pada saat aku mengirimkan suratku? Tapi, tunggu, ia mungkin tidak mengenaliku, menganggapku sebagai murid yang kebetulan berada di sana. Tapi, tidak. Aku menuliskan namaku di sana, bukan?

"Hey kau," katanya, memanggilku.

"Y-ya," jawabku tergagap.

"Kau kenal anak yang bernama Maylene Crest?" tanyanya.

Hatiku menyuruhku untuk membuka mulut dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya 'ITU AKU'.

"Memangnya itu apa?" tanyaku.

Ia tertawa kecil, yang jelas-jelas terlihat meremehkan, kemudian naik ke atas owlery, meninggalkanku dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Well, I guess that's what you got when a nobody meet a somebody.

...

Yule Ball. Malam itu aku pergi sendiri. Kira-kira sudah seminggu sejak aku mengirimkan surat itu. Ia belum memberi balasan, tentunya. Aku pergi ke Yule ball sendirian. Ulangi. Sendirian. Selama seminggu terakhir aku berusaha untuk menanyakan jawabannya, namun aku tak sanggup.

Setelah Hogwarts digempuri oleh lagu-lagu rock the weird sister, waltz, makanan dan lagu rock lagi, akhirnya lagu slow diputar, dan beberapa anak mulai berbalik dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Aku selalu mencoba mencari dirinya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat jelas dari kerumunan anak-anak. Aku melihat ia berbalik sambil menguap.

_Oh tidak, kalau kau mau bicara, hanya sekarang saatnya!_

Berikutnya yang kulakukan memang bodoh. Aku berlari ke atas panggung dan merampas mike dari professor Flitwick ketika ia ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu.

"Urhm, hello guys. Ini akan cepat. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan satu dua patah kata," kataku canggung. Kakiku mulai bergetar dan keringat dingin mengalir. Aku memang bodoh. Namun ketika masing-masing kalimat keluar dari mulutku, badanku menjadi lebih rileks.

"_This is not a story, this is not a courtesy._

_This is me telling you, about my feeling boldly."_

Aku melihatnya berhenti. Ia tinggal beberepa langkah dari pintu besar, namun ia berhenti. Bagus, ini berhasil.

"_You're the boy that stood up._

_You're the boy that everyone recognizes._

_You're the boy that I've been looking at my entire life._

_You're the boy, that I love._

_But me?_

_I'm the girl that you've never thought existed._

_I'm the girl that you've ever encountered only by chance_

_But beyond that mocking,_

_I'm the girl that have been waiting this entire time_

_I'm the girl that sent you this poem a week ago_

_I'm the girl, that wish your answer is yes_

_I'm the girl, that right here right now, waiting for your answer…"_

Semua anak mulai berbisik satu sama lain dan menengok, berusaha mencari anak laki-laki yang kumaksud. Beberapa bahkan mencatat puisi yang kulontarkan untuk dibacakan pada pasangan mereka. Namun mataku segera tertuju kepada sosok jauh di belakang. Ia menengok ke arahku hingga aku dapat melihat bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama ketika ia mengerjai anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Senyum yang sama ketika ia menertawai adik-adik kelas yang sedang dipukuli oleh Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Well, that's a no," bisikku, tanpa sadar telah berbicara kepada semua anak di ruangan.

Aku mendengar desahan sedih anak-anak perempuan. Namun, berikutnya, tanpa kusangka, semua anak bertepuk tangan. Aku sedikit terkejut. Namun ditengah tepuk tangan itu, mataku masih tertuju kepadanya yang berjalan keluar dari great hall.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Aku turun dari panggung, dan Fearne segera merangkulku.

"You're sure you're alright?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happen when a nobody meet a somebody," jawabku, menyeka air mataku.

Thanks for reading, and remember, Review is encouraged!


End file.
